


Dans le brun des yeux

by Noctambulle



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: M/M, Ua!Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: [Ua!Soulmates sur le "thème" des couleurs] Klaus est bien embêté, parce que son cochon est malade, mais comme il ne peut pas encore voir les couleurs, il ne peut pas établir un diagnostique, et Stève n'y connait rien en cochon.  Si seulement son âme sœur pouvait débarquer, là, comme ça, dans sa grange, ça l'arrangerait.





	Dans le brun des yeux

**Author's Note:**

> Un Os où Doug n'est pas mort, ça fait du bien, non j'ai pas envie de pleurer (si, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage, mais ça va aller promis). Y'a pas vraiment de TimeLine et John est pas cité, donc on peut dire que ça se passer avant son arrivé ou juste après, à vous de voir.  
> J'ai jamais écris d'UA et encore moins d'Ua!Soulmates alors j'espere que c'est pas nul. Ensuite, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai asp ecrit et que j'ai vu HC donc j’espère ne pas être ooc  
> .  
> La mise en page est affreuse je sais pas comment faire.  
> Bref, là ça se base sur les couleurs, on voit les couleurs quand on croise son âme sœur (pas forcement la première fois, ça peut prendre un peu plus de temps, comme nos deux gaillards, oui j'ai placé ce mot.) Avant ça, les yeux des gens sont gris. Trêve de bavardages, enjoy

Klaus à les yeux rivés sur son cochon quand Stève le rejoint dans sa grange et lui demande ce qu'il a, à regarder son animal comme s'il n'arrivait pas à faire caca, oui Klaus tu as l'air constipé comme ça, non je ne me fous pas de toi tu devrais vraiment demander une tisane à Mary.

  
« Il est malade. Je crois. Il fait des bruits bizarres, pas comme d'habitude. Mais comme je vois pas les couleurs je sais pas vraiment si quelque chose cloche. »

  
« Il a rien ton bestiau. »

  
« T'es sur ? Il a pas une teinte verdâtre ou rouge ? Il fait trop sombre je peux pas voir les contrastes. Je devrais peut être mettre un velux, t'en pense quoi ? Après j'ai peur que le soleil tape trop fort donc je sais pas. »

  
« Je te dis qu'il est normal. »

  
« Ouai mais t'y connais rien en cochon. »

  
« Je t'en foutrais du cochon moi. »

  
« C'est moi qui vais t'en foutre, tu sers à rien, d'ailleurs tu peux voir les couleurs mais tu sais même pas qui est ton âme sœur, t'es vachement naze.»

  
« Je t'ai dit et répété qu'on était 20 dans la pièce et c'est arrivé à 7 autres aussi alors tu vas me lâcher le slip avec ça maintenant.»

  
« T'as aucune excuse tu restes naze. »

  
« Je vais le cramer ton cochon, là il aura vraiment un teinte rougeâtre comme tu dis ! »

  
A ce moment-là, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'arriver pile au bon moment pour les disputes, Doug passe sa tête à travers la porte.

  
« Salut. Un problème avec les cochons ? »

  
« Oui. Je crois qu'il a une teinte verdâtre mais Steve dit que non. »

  
« Et je suis le mieux placé pour le dire ! »

  
Klaus se retourne pour chercher le soutien de son ami et son regard croise celui de l'ex avocat. Il a soudain une migraine épouvantable.

  
« La vache ! »

  
Il plisse les yeux, éblouit, alors que Doug se frotte les yeux.

  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiète Stève.

  
Il retrouve la vue, observe autour de lui un moment, puis s'écrit :

  
« Je vois les couleurs ! Je les vois, Steve ! Wahou ! »

  
Il pose son regard sur un sceau, le soulève, un sourire béat sur le visage.

  
« Putain Stève c'est beau le rouge ! »

  
« C'est du jaune. »

  
« Tu plombes l'ambiance. »

  
Stève se tourne alors vers Doug.

  
« Félicitation Doug ! »

  
« C'est pas moi. »

  
Il y a un silence assez gênant auquel Stève met fin.

  
« Il n'y a personne d'autre ici. »

  
Klaus rit.

  
« Allez Doug, va pas me dire que mon âme soeur est un cochon. » Il réfléchit. « Attendez, et si c'etait Laurence ? Un courant d'air, il est rentré et je l'ai peut être croisé dans les yeux sans le savoir. » Il marque une pause. « LAURENCE ? LAURENCE ? T'ES LA ? C'EST TOI MON AME SOEUR ? » Personne ne lui répond alors il conclut, « Personne. Donc c'est bien toi, Doug. »

  
Le plus petit continue de nier.

  
« Je vois rien moi » Il se fige.

  
« Y'a pas à avoir honte ! »

  
« Je te dis que je vois pas les couleurs »

  
« Tu te raidis. »

  
« J'ai le HOQUET » Il se raidit à nouveau.

  
Pendant ce temps, Steve est resté dans son coin, et il finit par s'avancer.

  
« Ok, les gars, vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser. On a des trucs à faire avec Allen. Klaus, comme tu vois maintenant, tu vas pouvoir voir que ce cochon n'a absolument aucune teinte particulière et que j'avais raison. A plus. » Il s'éclipse en refermant la porte.

  
La lumière passe à travers les planches, la poussière vole, Klaus trouve ça magnifique, mais il se concentre sur Doug, en face de lui, qui évite son regard.

  
« Doug, pourquoi tu mens ? »

  
Comme il ne répond pas, il continue. « Je vois tes yeux. Ils ne sont plus gris. »

  
Il tourne la tête.

  
« Il sont très jolis d'ailleurs. » Il sourit.

  
Doug rougit, enfin, Klaus conclut qu'il rougit, vu qu'il n'est pas très fort en couleurs.

  
« Ok . » Il souffle, tout doucement en rouvrant les yeux. « Je les vois et alors ? »

  
« Et alors ? Et alors on est âme soeurs ! »

  
« Non, ça ne veux rien dire, c'est peut être une erreur. »

 

« Il n'y a jamais d'erreurs. Allez, c'est trop cool quoi ! »

 

« Non. »

  
« Bien sûr que si ! Et on est déjà potes, on connait plein de trucs sur l'autre, ça va être génial ! Je suis sûr qu'on a les mêmes gouts. Pour la lune de Miel, tu veux aussi aller en Creuse ? »

Doug explose. « Non, c'est pas cool Klaus ! Bordel, je suis pas gay ! C'est pas censé se passer comme ça, on est potes, on a des années de retard, et ça ne marchera pas entre nous et- »

  
Il se raidit à chaque nouvelle hypothèse.

  
« Doug, calme toi.» Il le coupe

  
Si le fait d'avoir un homme pour âme soeur ne le dérange, il peut comprendre que Doug, si, alors pour une fois, il cesse de foncer dans le tas et prend des pincettes - des pincettes de la taille de pinces à viande pour le Barbecue mais c'était déjà incroyable de la part de Klaus-.

  
« Je te laisserai t'adapter si t'as besoin de temps, c'est comme les pékaris. »

  
« Je suis pas un cochon. »

  
« T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. On est pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde, pour l’instant. On peut dire à Stève de fermer sa gueule et on sera les seuls à le savoir, si ça te gêne. »

  
Doug réfléchit un instant, et, pour acquiescer, glisse doucement sa main dans celle de Klaus.

  
« Ok. »

  
C'est juste un mot mais ça fait plaisir à Klaus, alors il lui fait un câlin, ce qui met Doug mal à l'aise, alors il le relâche, s'excuse, Doug rigole un peu, lui dit qu'il est con, et au final, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il n'y a presque plus de gêne.

  
« Par contre, pourquoi ça se déclenche si tard ? On se connait depuis super longtemps. »

  
« T'en pose des questions, crame pas trop ton cerveau, ce serait con de mourir sans avoir vu d'arc-en-ciel »

  
« Bonjour je m’appelle Doug je suis pas gay mais mon âme soeur est un mec et je parle d'arc-en-ciel. »

  
« Je t'ai dit que je suis pas gay. »

  
Il se raidit une nouvelle fois.

  
« Bon ok, un peu, c'est possible, j'en sais rien. Mais de toute façon on a dit qu'on le disait à personne. Promis ? »

  
Klaus tend le petit doigt et Doug le serre avec le sien.

 

« Promis. »

 

« Ils sont de quelle couleur alors ? »

  
« Quoi ? »

  
« Mes yeux ! »

  
« Bleus. Je crois. »

  
« Ok. Je vais en conclure qu'ils sont bruns si ça te dérange pas, et j'irais demander à quelqu'un de confirmer. »

**Author's Note:**

> (Et j'ose imaginer que si cet Ua était en fait le canon, Klaus n'aurait pas abandonné Doug)  
> (Le cochon n'a qu'un rhume et s'en sort bien)  
> (Sinon, parmi les 7 autres personnes qui ont vu les couleurs en même temps que Stève, y'a Stan et Burt, mais comme ils sont idiots il arrivent pas à savoir qu'ils sont soulmates)


End file.
